


生日礼物（瀚冰，有你的日子，每天都是生日快乐）

by LenYeoli



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenYeoli/pseuds/LenYeoli





	生日礼物（瀚冰，有你的日子，每天都是生日快乐）

生日礼物🎁瀚冰 by.我94静静  
今天大年初一，也是高瀚宇的农历生日，但一直过2月6日新历生日的高瀚宇都忘了原来大年初一也算是自己的生日。  
其实高瀚宇这些天都特别烦躁，为什么？自家小猫咪因为工作原因，春节不能回来团聚，只能待在跟自己有16个小时时差的米国。自从小糊剧的行程告一段落后，就一直处于聚少离多的状态，原本想着新年能聚聚腻歪一下，又被工作耽误着。  
季肖冰前些天才到的米国，一边要马上进入拍戏状态一边还得调整时差，又因为这个万恶的时差跟高瀚宇联系甚少。白天拍完戏，累的够呛也宁愿不睡觉就是熬着熬着等高瀚宇这边白天醒来跟他聊聊天儿，然后再去睡觉，这些天下来也根本没有好好休息。高瀚宇这阵子都在准备那件“大事”，也没接什么工作，原本是想秘密飞去米国，这样也能陪着小猫咪，结果被季肖冰一口拒绝。其实季肖冰也特别希望他能在身边，但是近期两人的人气确实高涨不少，不再像以前走到哪儿都不被认出来，如果高瀚宇在机场被认出来，可能会牵扯到一些不必要的麻烦，二来高瀚宇其实也很久没有回家陪着父母了，趁着团圆之际好让高瀚宇也陪陪父母。  
中国时间，凌晨一点多，季肖冰的超话突然有点活跃，原来是远在异国的小饼更新了一条微博。从除夕就守在季肖冰微博主页的冰淇淋们终于盼来了季肖冰的营业。新年问候的内容依旧带着官腔，但是评论的一句留言少许有点儿意思。“早点儿休息，明天再看评论。”米国白天九点多，正是刚好起床的时间，而中国凌晨一点多已经到了该入眠的时间了。  
2月5日凌晨，机场出机口突然走出一位浑身包得严实的男人。黑色的过膝羽绒服，戴着一顶墨绿色的鸭舌帽，帽檐压得非常低，简款的纯黑口罩遮住了脸。只见他背着个双肩包，也没拿行李就急匆匆的出了机场打了一辆计程车就扬长而去。  
受了时差的阻碍，季肖冰不舍得高瀚宇为他熬夜陪着倒时差，而高瀚宇也不舍得季肖冰为了跟自己聊会儿天放弃宝贵的睡眠时间，白天拍戏已经让季肖冰感到浑身疲惫，晚上又不能好好的睡上几个小时的美梦，高瀚宇着实的心疼着。  
高瀚宇才刚准备睡下就听到门铃被按响，他纳闷着这个点会不会是按错门铃呢，毕竟自己的人气也还没大到被私生饭跟踪吧。高瀚宇拿起手机刚想给季肖冰说一句“早安”，就看见季肖冰那边有自己的未读消息。  
“开门！”  
高瀚宇突然有点儿没能反应过来，手机又收到了一条来自季肖冰的消息。  
“快点儿开门，好冷”  
这让高瀚宇直接把手机扔了转身就冲到玄关，打开门，日思夜想的小猫咪就真的站在自己眼前。高瀚宇一个激动直接扑向季肖冰，把季肖冰抱紧。头蹭着季肖冰的颈窝，深吸一口气，伴着门外空气的寒意，就是季肖冰身上那股熟悉的味道。  
“抱够了没啦，我好冷的。”高瀚宇抱着季肖冰久久不放手，直到季肖冰开口点醒了他。  
“啊，先进门！猫儿，我好想你。”高瀚宇一把将季肖冰拉进门，砰的一下把门带上，拉着季肖冰就走到沙发上，把季肖冰肩上的包取下。  
“嗯，我也想你了。”季肖冰吸了吸鼻子，看着眼前开心得像个小孩儿的高瀚宇，自己每天赶着把戏份提前拍了，每天除了累，也值了。  
“诶，不对呀猫儿，你现在不应该在米国吗？不是还得拍戏，怎么突然跑回来，也不说一声我好去接你啊。”  
“傻子，新年快乐，还有，生日快乐。”季肖冰并没有回答高瀚宇的问题，而是跟他讲了句生日快乐。  
“我明天才生日呢，这么早就跟我说，是不是把我生日给记错了！”高瀚宇以为季肖冰把自己的生日记错了，突然有了点儿小性子。  
“所以说你傻吧，现在是大年初一，你的农历生日。忘记了吗，我们瀚宇可是开年红的大年初一出生的呢。”季肖冰无奈的笑了笑，转过身打开双肩包，从里面掏出了一份包装精美的礼物。  
“我，我都是过新历生日的嘛，嘿嘿，这是给我的嘛？”高瀚宇想了想，自己怕不是傻了吧，确实还有农历生日这一话呢。  
得了便宜还卖乖的高瀚宇接过季肖冰递来的礼物，傻笑着把它拆开。  
只见撕开包装纸，里面是个纸盒，打开一看，里面是一件Randomevent的蓝粉拼接卫衣。高瀚宇留意到了，季肖冰身上穿的跟他手上拿的那件一模一样，则不一样的就是季肖冰身上那件是绿黄拼接的颜色。  
高瀚宇特别感动，虽然季肖冰没有说为什么他现在回来了，但高瀚宇多少也猜到了。日思夜想的小猫咪就突然出现，还送了情侣装，高瀚宇感动到巴不得马上就跟季肖冰来一场为爱鼓掌。  
“猫儿，我爱你。”高瀚宇感动归感动，行动也必须有。说完就朝季肖冰的猫咪嘴亲去。  
长时间未见的两人也在这一吻点燃了情欲。季肖冰主动把双手攀在高瀚宇的肩上，换了个姿势跨坐在高瀚宇的大腿上。  
高瀚宇吻上后就直径撬开季肖冰的牙关，舌头与季肖冰的纠缠在一起。安静的房内瞬间充满了沉重的呼吸和亲吻发出的滋滋水声。直到季肖冰有些缺氧，高瀚宇放开了他，分开的俩人嘴边挂着见证了刚才发生什么事的银丝。  
“我也…呼，我也爱你，瀚宇。”季肖冰缺氧的直接趴在高瀚宇身上，头倚在高瀚宇的肩上。因为缺氧正喘着气，温热的气息喷洒在高瀚宇的脖颈，这让高瀚宇觉得眼前的小猫咪正在向自己发送某种邀请 。  
高瀚宇顺势一把抱起季肖冰走向卧室，季肖冰也由着他把自己抱走，这么多日的分别，季肖冰已经感受到高瀚宇某个部位已经蠢蠢欲动了。  
高瀚宇把季肖冰抱到床上，季肖冰的小嘴像是有磁力似的，使得高瀚宇又朝着季肖冰的柔唇亲去。  
一边把季肖冰的外套脱掉，探进季肖冰的衣服里攀在细腰上。季肖冰的腰是真的特别纤细，虽然瘦，却也有点儿小肉。高瀚宇微微冰凉的手指触碰到季肖冰的腰，突如其来的冰凉让季肖冰颤抖了一下。  
季肖冰也搂住高瀚宇的脖子，情欲燥热了周围的空气，高瀚宇分开与季肖冰紧贴的唇，迅速脱下套在季肖冰身上的卫衣，展现出来的就是季肖冰白嫩的皮肤。虽然季肖冰就像个老干部，也被称之为大爷，但身上却总有一股淡淡花香伴着点滴奶香。高瀚宇对季肖冰身上这股神奇的体香特别着魔。  
高瀚宇迅速的也把自己的衣服脱了，朝着季肖冰的脖子吻去，略微粗糙的手指揉捏着季肖冰胸前的两点。季肖冰还是非常敏感的就硬了，下身的男根也在这情欲的促使下逐渐硬起来。  
高瀚宇在季肖冰的脖子和锁骨的地方都留下斑斑点点的吻痕，亲吻到了胸口，还特意用舌头挑逗了下季肖冰的乳头，用力一嘬，刺激得季肖冰抓了下身下躺着的被子。  
高瀚宇很喜欢在前戏停留，像似情场老手般把季肖冰的欲火全部勾起来后，再泄欲。  
高瀚宇又吻上了季肖冰的嘴，手附上季肖冰身下已经抬头的男根。高瀚宇解开季肖冰的腰带，褪去牛仔裤，只剩一条平角裤包裹着支起小帐篷的男根。季肖冰也把手搂在高瀚宇的腰上，高瀚宇因为常年健身，浑身的肌肉非常发达，相反对季肖冰的身材，高瀚宇的身材真的完美到无可挑剔。  
季肖冰被高瀚宇吻得有些迷离，手也在高瀚宇的身上游走着，摸到了高瀚宇松松垮垮的睡裤下已经肿胀得非常大的男根。不知是季肖冰在引火自焚还是皮的，故意隔着裤子摸到高瀚宇的龟头，轻轻捏了下。  
高瀚宇被这一动作顺利点燃了，也不再继续挑着季肖冰，快速脱下裤子，在床头抓了一瓶润滑，挤了一坨在手指，就朝季肖冰身下探去。  
有了润滑，高瀚宇很快的就插进一根手指，见状又插入了第二根手指，季肖冰被异物的突然闯进呻吟了一声。  
高瀚宇的男根高昂的立着头，像是没有被释放而憋的难受的爆起几根青筋，充血的颜色肿胀得高瀚宇也有些难受。  
顺着两根手指的进入，高瀚宇又推进了第三根手指，做好了扩展，高瀚宇急不可耐的就抽出手指，把叫嚣的性器没入季肖冰的穴口。

“猫儿，你放松点儿，夹得我有点儿疼”季肖冰被这突然的插入刺激得缩了缩穴口，夹着高瀚宇惊人的尺寸  
“你，慢点儿”  
高瀚宇的男根被季肖冰温暖的肠壁包裹着，紧致的穴口让高瀚宇扶着季肖冰的腰，缓慢的来回抽插着。  
适应了一会儿，穴口也没有刚进入时的那么紧，高瀚宇开始加快抽插的速度。  
两人肉体与肉体的接触在高瀚宇的抽插下发出了啪啪啪的声音，随着抽插速度的加快，啪啪声也更色情了。  
突然高瀚宇坏心的把整根性器拔出到只留龟头还在穴口，又猛的插入到最深处，直接触到季肖冰的敏感点。  
反复几次，原本只是哼哼唧唧的季肖冰，也放开了声音。  
高瀚宇扶着季肖冰的腰，一次次的抽插撞击，季肖冰一手握着自己的性器撸动着，一手五指插入高瀚宇发间，揽着高瀚宇的头，两人忘情的亲吻着。  
原本是季肖冰躺着的姿势，突然就被高瀚宇捞起来，高瀚宇抽出男根，让季肖冰跨坐在自己身上，则自己换成躺在床上的那个。  
“你干嘛？”季肖冰感受着身下充实的快感，突然就被抽出，显得有些空虚。  
“你不是一直想在上面吗，这次换你来感受下在上面的感觉”高瀚宇坏笑的说  
“真的！”季肖冰一直很想在上面做一次，而不是躺在下面，但每次都被高瀚宇占着主动权。  
因为季肖冰并不重，高瀚宇又经常健身，臂力非常的好，一下子把季肖冰的屁股托起来对准性器就没入。  
“啊”空虚的穴口又突然被填满，一下就把高瀚宇的男根没入到穴口直接就顶到点了，季肖冰还没反应过来在上面的含义，就先本能的呻吟了一声。  
骑乘式的好处就是每次抽插都可以整根阴茎都充分的没入小穴，缺点就是懒猫自己动几下就觉得累了不想动。季肖冰双手撑着身体向前倾，高瀚宇扶着季肖冰的腰开始往上顶。  
在几番深入的顶弄，季肖冰的龟头也渗出了些精液，高瀚宇开始加快速度的抽插着。  
几次强烈的抽出和深入后，季肖冰先射在高瀚宇的肚腹，随后高瀚宇又抽插了几十下也射在了季肖冰的体内。  
季肖冰累得趴在高瀚宇的身上，头靠在高瀚宇的肩上，体内还插着高瀚宇刚射的性器。高瀚宇的双手搂着他，季肖冰小喘着气说“瀚宇，生日快乐，我爱你”  
高瀚宇亲了亲季肖冰的嘴，“我也爱你”  
感受着此起彼伏的粗喘，就是彼此的心跳了。  
季肖冰突然又觉得高瀚宇的男根又悠悠的抬起头了  
“还来啊！高瀚宇”季肖冰刚想让高瀚宇把性器褪出，就一把被高瀚宇拉住，“当然还要来了”  
夜，非常的长，欲，也难以求满。


End file.
